Electrical connectors having a plurality of terminals disposed therein and having a compliant section adapted for electrical engagement with through-holes of circuit boards are used throughout the electronic industry. In many applications it is desirable that the connectors be secured to the circuit boards by means of a compliant section on each of the terminals such that the terminals may be pressed fit into respective plated through-holes for electrical engagement therewith and concomitantly retain the connector on the circuit board. Such connections, therefore, do not require soldering thus making the connector more cost effective to manufacture.
The elimination of the soldering also permits the mounting of some connectors to circuit boards by applying a force directly to the top surface of the connector or with a tool directed to apply force to the individual terminals within the housings. To meet the demands of the industry for high density connectors, the arrays of terminals have gotten closer together and the thickness of the stock used for making the terminals has gotten thinner. Terminals having compliant sections made from the thinner stock, however, are more susceptible to buckling when the connector is mounted to a circuit board. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a compliant section that has sufficient strength to withstand buckling forces as the terminals of the connector are inserted into the through-holes of the circuit board. It is further desirable that the insertion force be such that the terminals will not bend upon insertion and the compliant section will have sufficient resistance against extraction to hold the connector securely to the board.